Not Enough Time
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: There just might never be enough time, so don't waste what you have. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Not Enough Time

**Author: **SasuNaru1025 (me!)

**Rating: **Tperhaps M

**Dedication: **To my loving Twin, Marlene. This goes out to her just like all my stories.

I'd also like to thank, _StarsofYaoi, The Writer you fools_, and _Fastforward _for writing amazing stories that I enjoy to read. I know this could never be as good as what they write; but they inspire me and I thank them dearly.

**Author Note:** Enjoy! and Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Go away."

"God, you're such a bastard!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled in frustration as his boyfriend continued to ignore him for what seemed like forever. He had waited patiently the first three hours, well as patiently as he could wait, seeing as he was normally hyper active. Yet; Uchiha Sasuke, his boyfriend and soon-to-be husband seemed to disregard every little thing he said to him because of his precious _work._

That in itself was really pissing off the blonde haired man. All he wanted was a little alone time with him before the were separated because of the wedding for the night. Bad luck or something seeing the bride before the ceremony Sakura and Ino insisted.

Naruto sighed. He really understood that it was an important time for Sasuke since he was taking partnership in the Uchiha Incorporation with his older brother Itachi, but Sasuke had been so busy lately with that and the wedding that he hardly ever got anytime with him the past few weeks. He was upset because of it too, and Sasuke could tell just by the pout on his beautiful lips.

"Naruto..." Sasuke glanced up from the paperwork scattered on the desk before him, in the midst of signing an important document. "Babe, you know I have to get this done before tomorrow." He stated it seriously, eyeing him with a critical glaze.

"Yeah, I know. But it's the night before our wedding Sasuke. What about me?" He had no problem returning the look, crossing his arms and slightly jutting his hip out in annoyance.

"This is important."

"Oh, What? I'm not? What the hell his wrong with you Sasuke!? You've been ignoring me all week. We haven't talked, _Hell_, we haven't even _fucked_ his week! So what's the big deal, got into my pants and suddenly you don't want me anymore?" Naruto was pissed, he was beyond pissed as he threw his arms up in the air. "I can't take this anymore! When you want to talk to me, you know were to find me asshole!" Without waiting for a reply he spun on his heels and stormed from the room and down the stairs.

"Naru-"

A loud_, 'SLAM',_ was heard from the front door before a car was started from outside, below Sasuke's window, and as he glanced he noted it to be indeed the orange sports car he had bought Naruto for his birthday leaving the driveway.

"God dammit." Sasuke threw the pen he had been holding at the wall, and grimaced.

'_I should go after him. No doubt he went to Kiba's.' _With a sigh, Sasuke stood, papers forgotten for the moment. '_Nah, Maybe let him cool down. He'll come home later and we'll have plenty of time to work it out. Just like always.' _

Stalking over to the bedroom which was across the hall from the office, Sasuke picked up his cell phone that was charging and made sure the volume was on, incase Naruto called. Glancing the room again he climbed on top of black silk bed coverings and flopped on his back to stare at the ceiling.

'_Counting the ceiling tiles should pass the time.'_

Passing time indeed. Time he did not have.

* * *

Dun na dun na! Yeah, So anyway. Sorry its short. But more will be up shortly. I just wanted to get this up. Mhmm! Thanks for reading!

Comments? Love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Not Enough Time

**Author: **SasuNaru1025 (me!)

**Rating: **Tperhaps M

**Dedication: **To my loving Twin, Marlene. This goes out to her just like all my stories.

I'd also like to thank, _StarsofYaoi, The Writer you fools_, and _Fastforward _for writing amazing stories that I enjoy to read. I know this will not be as good as they write; but they inspire me and I thank them dearly.

**Author Note:** Enjoy! and Review are appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: I don't Naruto. I wish I did though!

* * *

'_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_'

Sasuke groaned and rolled over on the bed, arm stretching out for the blonde boy normally on his right side, only to find the spot distantly cold. That slightly surprised him as he opened his eyes to confirm he was gone.

"Naruto?"

'_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance'_

"What the hell is that?_"_ He questioned himself, before realizing that it was the songNaruto set as his ring tone andglanced beside the bedwhere, indeed, his Verizon LG phone was flashing. He reached over for it with no doubt in his mind that it was his boyfriend, and flipped it open without looking to place at his ear. "Naruto, Why haven't you came home?"

There was silence and a few distant sobs heard in the background on the other end.

"Sasuke...?"

The Uchiha was confused, and he pulled the phone away to check the number which appeared to be restricted. So, Who the hell could have his number?

"Sasuke? Hello?"

Placing the phone back against his ear he spoke into the other end. "Yeah, who is this? How did you get this number?"

"Dude, it's me. Kiba. I'm calling from the Hospital." There was a long pause as he took a breath. "Sasuke, it's Naruto. You better get down here." His voice was low, depressed like.

Suddenly something hit Sasuke. Hospital and Naruto in the same sentence was not a good thing to here. Not a good thing at all. "What do you mean? What happened?" He was slightly panicking now. Why was Naruto in the hospital?

"Just... Hurry, Sasuke. Konoha Medical Center, room 316." There was a click as the phone went dead, but Sasuke felt like he couldn't move. Like someone was sitting on him and holding him down. His breath left him and for once in his life he didn't know what to do. He was in shock with only one thing on his mind.

"Naruto..."

* * *

"313. 314. 315... 316!" Sasuke pushed past a nurse in a short white skirt trying to flirt with him and threw open the door. First thing he noticed was all the people crowded into the small space, clearly not following hospital rules; but like he cared as he tried to catch his breath from running all the way from his car.

"Naruto...What happened?" A few friends looked at him, tear streaks clearly seen below their puffy, red eyes. They were stressed and tense, so very upset.

Sasuke was afraid to know why they were like this, but nevertheless a few moved to reveal Naruto laying on the bed. His skin seemed so pale, so different from the tanned flesh he was known for. Marks, bruises, and gashes littered his prefect body. His eyes were closed and the machines that normally would be keeping his heart rate on the monitor were blank.

Sasuke wanted to run, he wanted to get away and pretend this was all a dream; but his body moved him forward to the side of the bed where a crying Tsunade was pulled back by an equal upset Jiraiya to give him room.

"Is he..." The Uchiha's voice was so low that only Kiba, who was on the other side of the bed caught it.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. They did everything they could to save him." He whispered back, trying to hide his pain in order to comfort the others. The way Naruto would have wanted it.

"How...?" Tears were clearly building in his eyes at the sight of his lover, laying so cold on the bed before him. So close, but to far away from reaching him anymore.

"Accident. He was hit by a drunken drive outside my house, both were going pretty fast. I don't know, it's not like Naruto to come around to my parties without you."

Sasuke nodded, dropping his head so that his hair fell in front of his eyes to hide the tears slipping. It was all his fault. He let Naruto leave the house while they were fighting. He should have stopped him, yelled at him to stay, even went after him would have been better then nothing. It was all his fault Naruto was dead.

His boyfriend, his fiancé, His Naruto. Gone, and never coming back.

Kiba motioned for the others to leave the room so that Sasuke could have some alone time, to make amends or say anything he had to get out. They had no problem with this either, slowly moving from the area, some holding one another as they cried. Once the room was empty, Kiba started to leave as well.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Treasure the time you had with him at least." He murmured softly, placing a hand gently on the ravens shoulder in condolence.

"Yeah." He choked through a sob, "But it wasn't enough time."

* * *

Thee End

Thanks for reading. Hopefully your not to sad to leave a review?

Special thanks to the people this story is for. You guys are awesome!


End file.
